Awesome Isn't Natural
by WWEass
Summary: SLASH: In the WWE, The Miz wasn't born Awesome. Now that he has a protege, things get crazy when Miz takes Alex to the gym for some training. What happens when Miz goes too far? Smut Slash - Miz/A-Ry


It was a chilly winter morning the morning Mike "The Miz" Mizanin woke up extra early. Any other time before now, he wouldn't even be up at this time, but now that he has extra weight to carry with him, namely his protege, Alex Riley, he has to force himself up and out into the world before things catch up with him. Being the WWE Champion comes with a lot of responsibilities and he has to start accepting those responsibilities now. Better now than later and have to face the consequences for his slacking.

"Come on, Alex! Walk your ass faster!" Walking into the gym, Mike could see that there was no other people there at all. They had arrived so early that not even the receptionist had made it to his desk yet. There was definitely an aggravated tone in his voice as he yelled for his protege to hurry up. He, honestly, didn't want to be there at that particular moment. He had gotten so used to working out in the later part of the day that he had become lazy. But, he keeps reminding himself that this is for the good of the company. With all the close calls he's been having with his title, he has to keep himself, and Alex, in peak condition. There's no way he can allow someone lesser than the "Awesome One" to hold the WWE Championship. It just wouldn't look right. Once he gets settled, he turns around and sees Alex still slacking behind outside. "Alex, come on! If I gotta be here, so do you! Get your ass in here NOW!"

Alex Riley walked groggily into the deserted gym. He yawned as he entered the large room of equipment, dressed in a pair of sweats with his gymbag slung over his shoulder. "Mike..." He said in a whining voice. "Why do you have to yell?! It's 7 am!" Sometimes he wondered how such a small guy like The Miz had such a loud voice. 'Maybe he's loud to hide the fact that he's smaller than most guys on the roster' Alex thought to himself. He figured he'd put on a smile in the hopes that Mike wouldn't be as aggressive as last time. Ever since the second season of NXT wrapped up, and Alex was called up to the main roster to be the protege of The Miz, he noticed a change in his mentor's personality.

"So...What do you wanna do first?" Alex asked eagerly.

Mike put his gym bag down on the ground and began to look around at all the different machines they had to choose from. Their option were definitely more open than they usual were, due to the fact that none of the regular Superstars they work with are there at the moment. He taps his chin and thinks for a moment before turning his head toward Alex. "We're going on the arm machines first. We can't have you looking weak and pathetic when you go for your finisher, whatever you call it." Mike picks his bag back up and starts to head toward the machines that work the arms.

Alex followed Mike to the dumbbells, one of Alex's favorite things to do when working out."Whoa. I never knew there were so many weights in this gym!" Alex said surprised. "So, which one do you want me to lift first?" He eyed the weights from the lightest, 5lbs, all the way to the heaviest, 80lbs. He reached for the 30lb weights, picking up one for each arm. He turned to face Mike and began pumping away, waiting for Mike to loudly call out the number of reps he's completed before lifting the next weight. Arm workouts were nothing to Alex. As a teen, he spent numerous hours in the gym, lifting weights until they were the massive size he has now. "100! How was that?" Alex asked.

Mike just held his hands in his head in disappointment. Way back in NXT, he knew Alex was the right Rookie for him. He had the look, the attitude, the physical physique, and the ring technique to get the job done each and every time. He was proud of his rookie all throughout the season. However, after the season ended, he noticed that Riley began to get soft, both inside in the ring and outside the ring. He became "too happy" and even a little resistant to his orders.

"Alex, that was absolutely pathetic. You call that an arm workout. Yeah, you may have done 100 reps, but, it was 100 reps with just 60 pounds. How do you ever expect to meet MY standards, let alone the company's standard if you're doing subpar work on the simplest tasks?" Mike forcefully takes the weights from Alex's hands and drops them on the ground. He grabs two of the 70 pound weight and pushes them into Riley's chest. "Here, do 100 reps with these."

Alex struggled to keep the weights in his hands, let alone to 100 reps of 140 pounds. "100 reps?" He asked, to be sure he heard Mike correctly.

"Yeah, 100. One-zero-zero. You know, the number after 99 and before 101? Now, question me again and you'll have to 200. Just in case you didn't know, that's 100 and 100 again. Now, get to work, slacker."

Alex weakly attempted to lift the 70 pounds on each arm up to complete a single rep. 'Great. That was just one. 99 more to go.' Alex thought to himself. "Ahh.. Mike..." Alex attempted to speak in-between deep breaths as he completed 14 more reps. His big arms were burning at the exercise. He really wished Mike would have picked an exercise that wasn't so harsh. "Can I take a break? Please?" Alex tried to put on his best pout. "I've already done 15.."

"15?! Oh my goodness! You know what 15 will get you?" Mike stomped down hard on Alex's right foot. He could tell that doing that almost made him drop the weights, but, he doesn't care. "That! 15 won't even get you a Diva's title shot! No protege of mine is gonna suck this hard. No protege of 'The Awesome One' Mike Mizanin is gonna complain about 15 tiny reps. Now, get to work on the other 85!" He saw the pout on Alex's face and, while it was cute, he couldn't let himself be deterred. This training session was more for Riley than Mizanin.

"16...17...18...19...20.." Alex desperately counted as he pumped as hard as he could. The weights were extremely heavy. It wouldn't have hurt as much if he was bench pressing the 140 pounds, but having to curl 70 pounds in each arm was slowly taking its toll on Riley's arms. Before he knew it, he was at the halfway mark. "55...56...57...58...59...60...61..." After a while, Alex began to develop a steady rhythm, and some confidence as well, pumping each arm at a quicker speed with his toothy smile plastered on his face. He could feel the sweat building up on his neck and forehead. He simply zoned out and focused on finishing the set of reps before his arms fell off. "95...96...97...98..99..100." Alex said, dropping the heavy weights on the floor, almost crushing one of Mike's feet in the process.

"How was that?" Alex asked, hoping he impressed his mentor.

Despite the fact that he had to jump out the way of the weight falling, he had to admit he was slightly impressed. He wouldn't let it show, though. He had to keep his attitude up, otherwise, Alex would see through his facade and exploit him. "It was alright for you. A real champion would be able to power through way faster than that, but, we can't spend too much time on your faults. Now, flex your arms."

Alex obeyed the command of his mentor and raised his arms up before flexing the thick muscles. He loved the slight burning sensation he got when flexing after a rigorous workout. "How's this?" He asked. Flexing his arms more than he's ever done before.

"Good. Keep going until I tell you to stop..." Mike told Alex to flex his arms for, mainly, two reason. The first is that it's common practice for any wrestler to flex their muscles after a workout. It helps give them the extra pumps they need to get to whatever size they want them to be at. The other was for more personal purposes. Riley's arms, along with a few select other body parts, were one of the things he liked most about his protege's body. During the NXT season, Alex would play sneak in and get him in a headlock. Though he fought out of it, he internally loved every second of it. He's never said anything like that up until now because they needed to keep things "strictly business".

He does, however, let himself indulge a bit. He walks behind him, and runs his hands up and down his flexed muscles a couple of times. He loves the warmth coming from them and a small smile starts to make its way onto his face. He adds a little squeeze every few seconds and allows himself only that much. He resists the major urge to lean his head in and kiss them, even though his body is screaming for him to.

"So Mike..What's next? You know, for the workout?" Alex asked. "Do you still want me to flex? My arms are getting a little tired."

"Oh yeah, umm...chest!" Mike has to catch himself before he gets into trouble. There have been many a time where he gets himself lost in his fantasies. He walks past Alex and heads over to the bench press, standing by the weights. Usually, Riley would bench a decent amount of weight for about 30 reps, but, today they were gonna intensify it. He waits while his protege brings himself and his gym bag with him over to the spot.

"Finally, an exercise I can excel at!" Alex laughed. His chest was one of his favorite things about his body. He looked down at his chest, covered in sweat, and gave his massive pecs a bounce before dragging his gymbag to the bench press and gently laying his body on the bench. He waited to see how much weight Mike was going to pack on this time around. He expected a lot, judging from how much Mike made him lift in the arm exercise.

"Oh, you're sooooooo confident, aren't you? Well, we'll see about that..." Mike rubs his hands in Alex's face for a couple of seconds before going over to the weights. He knew Alex's limit was around the 200 mark, but, that was way too easy. He had been hearing that Evan had been nearing the 200 pound mark too. There was no way Mike was gonna let him sit at a level that Evan Bourne could reach. He kept that singular thought in mind as he looked over the weights. Taking one at a time, he placed two more 50 pound weights onto each side, totaling 300 pounds. With each weight added, he can see a little more disbelief showing on Alex's face. He can already tell what he's gonna say.

"300 fucking pounds?! Are you sure?!" Alex asked in disbelief. "Please, let me do 200. Pleeeeease?!" Alex shot Mike his trademark pout again.

"Alex, don't start your bitching. You already know this works. You do the exercise and go ahead and get it over with. You were gonna have to go through this eventually. If you want to gain 'Awesome Status' like yours truly, then you gotta push through. You'll never be any kind of champion while you complain about every single thing at every single turn. Now, shut your mouth and do 100 reps."

For some strange reason, hearing Mike's words about him never being a champion without the training lit a spark inside him. He gripped the bar and looked up at Mike, who was nearby to spot him, before beginning his workout. The weight was unbearable. He was afraid he would drop the bar, and end up crushing his neck. But he had to brush those fears aside as he surprisingly benched the 300 pounds as if it were nothing. Before he knew it, he was already ¾ of the way done. "75! 76! 77! 78! 79! 80! 81!" He shouted out. Once he reached the final 5 reps, he felt his arms turning into jello, and his chest burning like no other. "99! 100!" Alex carefully placed the bar back on its post and stood to face Mike, who was more surprised that no other. "Fuck Yeah!" Alex screamed out. The roar felt necessary to do, after completing such an accomplishment.

"Ok, ok. I will admit. That was...impressive. If you keep that up, you might be able to survive in the ring against Bourne. Don't get to excited, though. We aren't done yet..." He kept his act up, but on the inside, he was so proud of his protege. He, truthfully, didn't think Alex would be able to lift 300 pounds at once, let alone do it as easily as he did. All he could do was stand back and be amazed. When he got done, the smile on his face from his accomplishment just made him that much more attractive to Mizanin. He was so proud of himself, it was almost inspirational to a point. "Come on, Riley. It's time to do legs." Mike gave him a hard, yet playful, punch to the chest before walking over to that designated area.

"Ouch!" Alex reacted. He followed Mike to the area. "Are we doing squats?" Alex asked, excited.

"Yeah, we are. How'd you-" Before Mike could continue, he turned around and saw that Alex had a weird smile on his face. He knew his protege liked doing leg workouts, but, not THAT much. "Why the hell do you have that stupid smile on your face, Riley?"

"It's just- I love squats!" Alex replied enthusiastically. "How much weight are you going to make me squat this time?" He asked.

Mike looked at him suspiciously for a few seconds before going over to the weights. He would be the first to admit that Alex had a great ass. There was just simply no denying it. So, unless he had some kind of plan in mind, he started to wonder if he was hanging around Dolph too much. He began to wonder if he knew just how great an ass he had. "Well, since you seemed to handle 300 pounds so well, and you seem to just LOVE doing squats, we can go ahead and up the ante a bit. How does that sound?"

"To about what? How much?" Alex asked.

Mike scratched his chin a bit. "You can do 100 reps with 400 pounds. Have at it."

Instead of complaining like last time, Alex went for it. "Let's go." He got into positon and grabbed on the bar before pausing. "Hold on a second.." Alex began to peel his sweat pants off, leaving him in a tight pair of baby blue briefs. He tossed the sweaty sweat pants over to Mike's direction. "Can you hold those for me?" Riley shot Mike a smile and prepared himself for what was going to be a gruesome workout. As he lifted the bar, he thought he was going to die. He carefully placed the 400 pound bar on his shoulders and lowered his body. "Agh...one." Alex puffed out in pain. Alex Riley was able to gain a lot of attention from the guys on the roster with his unique style of squats. Alex likes to squat down lower than normal, and flex his glutes once coming back up.

Alex thought back to all the attention he received at that time, and didn't even notice he reached 25 reps already. He continued to squat the large amount of weight while looking at Mike. He shot Mike a wink before quickly squatting down to hit another 50 reps. 'Easy' Alex thought to himself surprised. He continued to squat as he reached the last five reps. "96...97...98...99..100!" With that, Alex dropped the extremely heavy weight down to the floor and dropped down with it. There he lay unconscious, face down on his stomach, drenched in sweat, with his tight briefs on. Miz looked on in disbelief.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Alex actually managed to complete the task he had set for him. A part in him wanted to see his protege fail and beg for him to stop. He thought that raising the weigh another 100 pounds and doubling the amount of repetitions would be enough to get him that, but, nope. Alex, somehow, managed to power through all of that and Mike couldn't have been more proud. For once, he was completely speechless. His mouth was slightly agape and he just stood there. 'I can't believe he actually finished that!' He thought to himself. 'That guy must be Superman or something. There's no way, NO WAY, he could've done that. Maybe he really does have what it takes...'

Mizanin slowly makes his way over to his fallen comrade and kneels in front of him. He grabs his chin in one hand and starts to lightly slap his face with the other. He had to make sure the poor guy was still alive. He may be the WWE Champion, but, there was no way the officials would allow him much breathing after finding about a dead Alex Riley. "Alex, Alex, wake up, kid."

After a few seconds of getting slapped in the face, Alex finally came to. His baby blue eyes opening slowly. "Mike...Did I finish the set?" He asked, totally forgetting what he just did. He then took note of the burning sensation he felt in his thighs. "Ahhh! cramp! cramp! My thighs!" He screamed in agony.

For once this whole time, Mizanin began to feel that he pushed the kid a little too far. Sure, during the exercise, he was handling it just fine. Now, though, it was a completely different story. The pain etched across his face wad almost unbearable to look at. Mike looked around and remembered that nobody else was there with them. Not a single person had come through the doors, either. He had few options, but, he decided on one. Even though he was covered and dripping in sweat, Mike grabbed his protege up and maneuvered over to the nearest bench press. When there, he does his best to lift the muscled man onto the bench and into a more bearable position.

Alex continued to groan and scream in pain. He was mostly in a panic after fainting from exhaustion. "Mike... My thighs hurt so bad.." He groaned as he reached to hold the underside of his thighs, where his hamstrings were located. "It hurts so fucking bad..." He groaned out again, giving his usual pout. This time, Alex's trademark pout wasn't trying to get the attention of his mentor, he was in that much pain.

If there was any weakness to Mike Mizanin, any weakness at all, it would have to be Alex Riley's trademark pout. It killed him every time it was genuinely used and this time was no more different than the others. He just wanted to take the other man up in his arms and cradle him until he felt better, but, that wasn't an option at this point. He cursed himself for not pursuing a relationship with Riley. He wanted to keep business and pleasure separate with his former Rookie, but, the lines got way too blurred at times to tell which side was which. He just ran his hands through his hair as he walked over to where Alex's head lay. He knelt down and started softly stroking the young man's hair. He had to keep him calm before he could do anything else. "Is there anything I can do to make the pain go away?"

"My thighs are so cramped up.." Alex replied, more calm now. "There's this really big knot under my thigh. See?" He grabbed Mike's hand and directed it to the location of the pain. A huge knot lay located on his right thigh, just a little lower than his ass. "Can you please give me a massage? I'm dying here." "Pleeeease?" Alex asked again, giving his pout. "I'll lay on the floor to make it easier."

Mike was silent for a few seconds as he thought about his protege's request. He was never any good at any kind of massages. He worried that he might end up hurting him more than actually helping him. He couldn't leave with himself if he knew he caused more trouble than what it was worth. However, looking into those bright blue eyes of his, he knew he had to do something to help him out. It was his fault that he was even in this bad of a shape in the first place. If he hadn't have tried to act tough, neither of them would be in this position right now. He knew he had to, at the least, try. "Okay, Riley. I'll give you the massage..."

"Awesome." Alex winked at Mike and slowly lowered his body off of the bench and laid face down on the floor. "I have some lotion in my bag. It should...still be by the squat area..." Alex once again began to groan in pain. "Please hurry! It's cramping again!"

Mike quickly got up and went back to the squat area. Sure enough, next to a small puddle of sweat, laid Alex's gym bag. He grabbed him up and walked back over to Alex. "I got the bag." He set it down on the bench, opened it, and began to ruffled through it in search of the lotion. He found the usual suspects in the bag, though. There was an iPod, headphones, a couple different colored headbands, and other small gym items he saw Alex use before. It took him another couple of seconds before he reached in deep enough and pulled out the lotion. He looked at the front and saw that it was the same kind of lotion Alex received for his birthday in April. He smiled a bit before going back to the task at hand. He squatted down and got near the troubled spot. "Before I do this, I gotta ask. Why the hell do you just have lotion hanging around in your bag?"

"I use it after I take showers. I also use to do a little jerking off when no one is around. " Alex answered embarrassed.

"That's a shame, Alex." Mike made sure to add some tone of emphasis to his voice. He could understand where his former Rookie was coming from, but, he had to tease him a little bit. "Real men don't need lotion for that. Just friction."

"I guess I know now." Alex replied giggling. Before he could say anything else, the pain returned. "Ahh...it's back! Can you start that massage now? Please?"

"Okay! Okay!" Mike flipped the cap open, turned the bottle over, and began to squirt some of the lotion onto his hand. He didn't really know how much to let out, so, he just counts to three and goes from there. He. begins to rub his hands together as he looks down at Riley's prone body. His thighs looked absolutely amazing and even better thanks to the still lingering sweat clinging to the skin. Mike's eyes even trace a small bead of sweat as it rolls down his skin and onto the ground. He licks his lips a bit as he lowers his hands onto Alex's still warm flesh.

"Ahh... that's nice.." Alex groaned in relief. The cold lotion plus Mike's hands felt amazing to him. He slowly began to feel the knot in his thigh slowly drift away. "Can you go a little higher?" Alex asked, knowing any higher would lead Mike's hands to his ass. "I can take my briefs off to make it easier. That is, if you want to..." Alex couldn't help but want to punch himself in the face from the embarrassment. He had managed to make himself look like an idiot in front of his mentor in a matter of 3 minutes. "I'm sorry." Alex said innocently, trying not to turn back and look at Mike in the eyes.

If Alex would have turned his head around, he wouldn't have found the sight he was thinking he would see. There was definite lust in the eyes of the WWE Champion. Whether he's been picking up on all the subtle hints or not, Mike has been pining for Riley ever since, essentially, they walked through the door. Now, this was the closest he's come to satisfying that lust, aside from molding against the other man's body when forced to share a bed.

"Oh, I don't mind. Believe me, it's the least I can do for you. It's my fault you're laying on this floor in the first place..." Mike slowly slips his fingers into the waistband of Alex's baby blue briefs. He keeps the same speed pulling them down over his amazing ass and down his thick thighs. Mike, honestly, couldn't believe any of this was happening. He was, basically, given a free pass to explore the ass of Alex Riley. The ass that, aside from Dolph's, everyone wanted a piece of. There were plenty of times that, unbeknownst to his protege, he had to fight off Superstars that only wanted him for his body. Mike knew Alex deserved way better than that. He was partly the reason why he was still so naive to just about everything in the WWE. Mizanin slowly works his fingers from the thighs up to those beautiful globes of flesh, moving the tips of his fingers in and out and massaging the surprisingly soft flesh.

Alex let out a soft moan. "Mmmm...Your hands feel amazing..." This was the most satisfying feeling of his life. "Harder. Squeeze harder...please..." He moaned out.

Mizanin did as he was requested and began to squeeze his ass harder. He dug his nails into the skin a little, but, not enough to draw blood. It may not be exactly how he pictured a moment like this happening, but, Mike's still grateful nonetheless. He gathers a chunk of ass flesh and pulls it up until letting it snap back with a soft sound. Mike loved the way the ass jiggled after the impact, so, he decided to repeat that a couple of times again.

"Fuck yeah...I like that..." Alex responded naively. He noticed that the pain was already gone, thanks to Mike's touch. All he focused on now was enjoying the magic hands of his mentor, The Awesome One, The Miz. "I love your fucking hands so much Mike..." He moaned out again. "Slap it."

"Slap it? Alex, are you getting off on this?" Mike pretended to sound curious when, in all reality, he already knew the answer. He just wanted to see what response he would get. If Alex was this easy to please, then an actual sex session would completely fry his brains.

"Maybe..." Alex replied, turning his head to look Mike in his eyes. "Are you getting off on this?" Alex asked hoping he would get a similar answer.

"Well, that sort of depends. Do you WANT me to get off on this?" Mike said as he squeezed Alex's ass harder than he did before. He looked down and saw the flesh was turning a light red color.

"Does this answer your question?" Before The Miz could respond to Alex's statement, he began flexing his ass at a rapid speed, causing the cheeks to jiggle. "I learned that from Dolph Ziggler a few weeks ago. He said it works everytime!"

"Oh, so you're taking ass advice from Ziggler, huh? Well, looks like you should go to him more often..." Mike sits behind Alex's legs and grabs him by the calves. He drags him, by the calves, back until his ass is seated directly in his lap with both legs spread out to either side of him. From here, Mike isn't ashamed at all to say that the view is amazing.

"Someone's getting aggressive. If you wanted me to spread my legs, you could've just said so babe." Alex said in his best seductive voice.

"What's the fun in just asking? You'll come to find out it's much better to..." Before Mike finishes, he gives Riley's ass a couple of hard smacks. Each one is a bit harder and more aggressive than the last. He loves the way the flesh jiggles after each smack, enticing enough to just keep in that position and smack his ass the rest of the morning. However, he wants to make a statement. He roughly digs his nails into Riley's ass and talks through gritted teeth. "It's much better to TAKE what you want and not ask."

"Then take my ass..Take it now..make it yours..." Alex grunted out. "Give me all you got. I want you so fucking bad..."

"Looks like someone's been holding out on the 'Awesome One', huh? I knew you couldn't resist me for too long..." Even though he knows the roles should be reversed in those words, he lets out an arrogant chuckle anyways. He grabs Alex up by the hair and takes him over to one of the benches he was just lifting weights on. With a little extra force, he pushes Alex's body down until he was barely supporting his front half up with his hands. His ass, though was fully exposed and that's just what Mizanin wanted. He takes a few moments to torture Riley by running his index finger up and down the inside of his crack, occasionally pushing into his tight hole a few centimeters.

"Mmmmph...Nngh..." Alex groaned and groaned. "Such a fucking tease...Don't you think you should get me ready, you know, another way? With that tongue of yours?" Alex asked in a whiny tone.

Alex received a hard slap on the right cheek. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'beggars can't be choosers', Alex? If I wanted to, as you say, 'get you ready with my tongue', that's exactly what I would do." Mike winds up and gives another hard slap to the huge ass in front of him, this time, on the left cheek. "BUT, if I wanted to, maybe jam my whole fist into your sweet little hole, I could very well do that too..." Before Riley could think of a comeback, Mike jammed three of his fingers inside his protege. He waited a second before slowly moving them back and forth inside him, slowly stretching him out.

"Ohh! Fuck!" Alex screamed in a sweet mixture of pain and pleasure. More pleasure than pain though. The fingers moving inside him felt incredible, a feeling the young superstar had never experienced before. "Fuck yeah...I love that..." Alex moaned out.

A cocky and knowing smirk creeps his way onto Mike's face. "I had a creeping suspicion that you would." He slowly moves his fingers in and out of Alex. Where one finger would slip out, the other two would be in preparing the young man. He even dared to curl his middle finger up inside him, brushing up against something slightly familiar. He lightly poked at it and heard Alex moan like nothing he heard before from him. He immediately knew he found the "pleasure spot" Alex Riley. "Well, would ya look at what I happened to stumble upon." Mike slowly pushes against Alex's prostate, even curling his finger up a little in the process.

Alex shivered from the pleasure that was exuding from his ever so tight hole. "Fuck yeah! Fuck me with those fingers!" Alex shouted. All of Alex's previous partners never had the capability of hitting his prostate so good and easy. Let alone with fingers. Mike really had the magic touch. The rookie slowly began to gyrate his hips around Mike's protruding fingers, meeting the fingers' thrust with his gyrations.

While still scissoring the loosening hole, Mike leans forward and uses his free hand to yank Alex back his hair. He pulled back until his ear was close enough to his mouth. "That's it, Riley. Follow my lead and you'll have the most euphoric experience of your life..." He started nibbling on the outside of his protege's ear whilst working his fingers faster and faster. He kept stabbing his prostate time and time again. He loved the feeling of Riley coming undone underneath him.

Alex Riley was shivering and shaking, as if he were having a seizure. He barely had any energy to moan anymore, he simply opened his mouth, trying to moan, but nothing came out. Just deep breaths. He reached an arm behind him and grabbed Mike's head. With that, he began backing his ass back against Mike's fingers even more than he was before. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Mike's cock that was impaling his prostate like that. "Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck..." He said after each deep breath.

Mizanin could tell that, even though he'd been with a couple of guys in the past, nobody had ever taken him to this high of a point before. He hadn't even taken off his gym shorts and Riley was already glistening with sweat all over again, panting hard, and reacting to his touches like they were his first ever of the kind. He knew that Alex wasn't gonna be able to hold on much longer, so, he stopped the thrusts of his fingers and slowly pulled them out. He kept his mouth on Riley's ear as he did. Once he pulled those three pistons out of his protege, he turned Alex's head toward him and did his best to capture his lips with his own. He even ran a thumb over the still twitching hole for an added sensation.

"Mmmmph... " Alex moaned out as he greatly accepted the kiss. The slightest of touches on Riley's sensitive hole sent shivers down his spine. Which was odd, because This wasn't Alex's first gay experience. "Please Mike, I'm begging you. Please put that fat dick inside me now... I have never needed dick so badly ever in my life..." Alex pleadingly stroked the fauxhawk of his mentor, the most naive, innocent expression plastered on his face.

Mike smiled one of his most genuine smiles since coming into the gym. He brought his lips against Alex's one more time before slowly caressing his cheek. "Your wish is my command, baby boy." He pecks Riley's lips a final time before releasing his grip on him. He stands up and slips down and out of his gym shorts, revealing him to be in a pair of briefs much like his protege's, except in red. He strokes his already hard cock through the constraining fabric for a couple of seconds before slowly pulling the briefs down, revealing the 7 1/2 inch length.

"You ready for this, Riley? Let me know if you concede..." With his hand firmly around the base of his cock, he uses one hand and gets a good grip on Alex's left asscheek. He stretches it out and aims for the hole within. He does the same with the right cheek and steps forward, poking the hole with his length. He slowly pushes his cock into Alex's hole, feeling the benefits of stretching him so much already.

Surprisingly enough, Alex didn't feel any pain. The intense fingerfuck he received from Mike really loosened him up. Instead of screaming in pain, he groaned in acceptance. "Fuck...Yeah..." He reached back and grabbed his own massive asscheeks before parting them, giving his mentor a greater entrance into his perfect hole.

Licking his lips at the sight of Alex "helping him out", Mike pushed his cock the rest of the way into the hole he seemed to have prepared so well. He gets a good angle and starts to slowly rock his hips in and out. He tries to mimic the movements of his fingers earlier and how he managed to get such an amazingly positive response from the guy underneath him.

"Yes! I fucking like that! Fuck me hard babe!" Alex shouted out.

Given the fact that his length was more to take in at once than his fingers, Mike had to more a tad bit more force to push his way through. He grunted a little and dug his nails into Alex's hips as he shifted and moved and got all the way in as best he could. "Still a little tight in here, Riley. You may want to invest in something for that." He chuckled a bit at his humor and started rubbing small circles on his protege's hips as he finally filled him up. In one brief stroke, he slid almost all the way out and slammed back in. As he repeated that cycle, he couldn't tell whether he was hitting the "sweet spot", but with the moans coming from the man underneath him, he wasn't getting any complaints either.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck..." Alex moaned. He went back to the deep shallow breathing he did when he experienced the intense finger fuck from his mentor just a few minutes ago. He held on to the back of Mike's head as he took the pounding he's desired for such a long time. "Keep fucking me baby..." Alex whimpered.

"Believe me, I will." Mike was enjoying every single second of this. He finally got a piece of what everyone was after. The best part is that nobody of else would get into Alex's ass but him. He didn't care if they never became officially "together". At this point, it didn't matter. As long as he was around and able to keep an eye on him, nobody else would ever get to experience all that he's experiencing right now. He slowly slides his hands from the hips up the sides of his body until he's managed to snake them around and interlock his fingers behind the neck.

"Fuck!" Alex shouted. "Fuck, I wanna ride you babe!" Alex said eagerly. "Can I? Pleeeease?!" He asked in the most innocent way possible.

After hearing the request, Mike yanks Alex up and holds him still for a second or two. He takes those moments to savor the sounds of Alex breathing extremely heavily and feel the muscles in his back constrict and expand against his chest. He slowly turns them around Mike is standing over the weight bench. He sits and scoots back giving the other man plenty of space to maneuver his way in. He gets his hands from behind his neck and places them back on his hips, slowly guiding him back more and more until his ass is pressed up against his mentor's cock. "Go on, Riley. Sit on it."

Riley gave a sexual growl before plopping his weight on his mentor. Mike's cock slipped in with ease, and both men let out a low groan in unison. Alex held on to Mike's thighs as he raised himself off of Mike's cock before sitting back down on it. He repeated this process until he had a rhythm to fulfill his needs. Over time, he began flexing his asscheeks, creating an amazing jiggling motion, that was a perfect view for his mentor to enjoy. "You fucking like that? You like when I jiggle my ass on your fat dick?" Alex asks, attempting his first opportunity at dominance with dirty talk.

"I fucking love it, baby! Jiggle that fat ass on me!" He was starting to get lost in the sensations himself. He had Alex riding him like there was no tomorrow, the feeling of his ass continuously bouncing off him, and the sight of said ass flexing and juggling just for his pleasure. It was all so much to take in at one time. He responded to all this by bringing his arms around his protege and roughly grabbing at his chest, rubbing and slapping it for all it was worth.

"Fuck yeah!" The groping and rubbing of his chest only put Alex in a frenzy to impale himself more with Mike's cock. He had a feeling Mike would explode any second, so he didn't let up as he rode the cock. "Are you gonna cum? Do you wanna cum up my ass babe?" Alex asked in between breaths as he rode his mentor's cock.

"I'm gonna cum so hard inside you, baby boy!" Even though he knew he was nearing the edge of this sexual journey, he wasn't about to make the first step. He would rather they cum at the same time, rather than one before the other. So, to fix that potential problem, he lowers a hand and wraps it firmly around Alex's cock. He hadn't actually seen it all full length at all this whole time, but, he could tell it was sizable and could do some damage. He got a firm grip on him and started furiously stroking him up and down. He could the moans from Alex get louder and more erotic.

Alex's breaths grew shorter and shorter. He began to feel like he was going to faint again, but that feeling faded away slowly once he dropped his weight of Mike's lap one last time. The feeling of Mike stroking him off combined with the amazing feeling of impaling his prostate with Mike's big cock was too much for the young protege. "FUCK!" Alex shot spurt after spurt after spurt of creamy cum all over his chest and abs..

Mike knew he was done for. When Alex came, his walls constricted and tightened around his cock like a vice grip. Even if he wanted to hold back, there was no stopping the oncoming explosion. "Ah...ah...ah...FUCK!" With a roar, he felt every single shot of cum leave his body. It was like an eruption and every bit of Alex's walls got coated with Mike's thick cum. Thanks to all the excitement, the shots lasted a good couple seconds longer than they normally did, but, Mizanin didn't have a problem with that at all. He was in euphoria. He had to lay back on the bench to recover from all the events that just happened.

Alex fell back on Mike's chest with Mike's slowly softening cock still inside him. The warm goodness of the cum inside him made him feel satisfied. "Babe, that was so fucking hot. Was that all because of my training?"Alex asked, pecking a kiss on Mike's left nipple.

A small shudder ran through Mike's body at the kiss. Once it run its course, he started softly running his fingers through Alex's hair. "You could say something like that. You did so well that you deserved a special treat. I bet you were just trying to seduce me in when you stripped down to those to tiny briefs of yours, weren't you?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't.." Alex answered before kissing the nipple once again. "I bet you wanted to take me as soon as I fainted, didn't you?"

"Well, with an amazing ass like yours just out like it was, it was really hard to resist. But, I had to, at the least, check if you were alright. What kind of mentor would I be if I just fucked you while you were like that?"

"An amazing mentor. You could've fucked my brains out and videotaped it so I could watch once I woke up." Alex responded looking up at his mentor. "If I ever end up fainting like I did today, listen to your cock." Alex giggled.

"Fine. I'll be sure to do just that." Mike smiles as he brings Riley up by the arms, close enough to where he could wrap his arms around his back and catch his lips in a kiss.


End file.
